eustakiapucherofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fan-Fic: Call of Duty
Con la aparición especial de: Onix edagar (Onix edagar), Neo Luminaria (Mary Pegasister), Galaxy Stars (Darkness diamond) y Police Platinum (Time-Zeb-Cifra). Atención: Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la saga de videojuegos de Call of Duty, cualquier similitud es pura coincidencia. =Sinopsis= Los separatistas liderados por Anonymous dividen Ponyville de Equestria iniciando una guerra civil. La familia de Cloud Rider se exilia a Cloudsdale mientras este es enviado al frente para luchar contra los que antes fueron sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Cloud tendrá que hacer amistades y tomar decisiones drásticas para salir vivo de la guerra y volver a ver a su esposa y a su hija. =Episodios= Episodio 1: Podéis llamarme Anonymous Todos están en el ayuntamiento esperando la llegada de un pony nuevo en el pueblo. No saben nada de él, sólo que es un unicornio y que se va a quedar en un piso pequeño a las afueras. Dos horas después sólo quedan Cloud Rider, Lightning Dancer y Daisy Night. Magic Blue se ha llevado a dormir a su casa a Solar Chaser. En ese momento aparece un unicornio tapado con la capucha de una sudadera negra. Cloud Rider: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a Ponyville! Yo soy Cloud Rider y esta es mi esposa Lightning Dancer y su prima Daisy Night. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? El pony sigue caminando sin mirarles Cloud Rider: Perdona, ¿al menos puedes decirnos cómo te podemos llamar? El encapuchado se para. Unicornio desconocido: Podéis llamarme Anonymous. Sigue caminando dejando a la familia de pegasos atrás. Lightning mira preocupada a Cloud mientras este analiza mentalmente al sujeto con mirada fría. Daisy Night: *susurando* este tipo nos traerá problemas. Episodio 2: Cuando los pájaros caen El tal Anonymous lleva 3 meses en Ponyville y sólo se le ha visto fuera de su apartada casa 5 veces para hacer campañas electorales a alcalde. Cloud Rider y Lightning Dancer debatían sobre si iba a ganar o no. Cloud Rider: No va a ganar, es nuevo y siempre ha ganado la alcaldesa. A demás, la gente le tiene miedo; es raro ese pony, no me gusta. Lightning Dancer: Claro que lo va a hacer. Ayer fui a comprar y todos los ponys hablaban de él. Cloud Rider: Hablarán de él para mal. Lightning Dancer:¡Para nada! Decían maravillas de él. Cloud Rider:Bueno, ya veremos quien sale elegido. Al tiempo, Solar Chaser escuchaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la sala y notaba la voz de preocupación de sus padres. ---- Ya hace un mes que Anonymous salió elegido en las elecciones con una aplastante victoria. La gente se comporta de una forma más grotesca y tienen una visión diferente del mundo porque Anonymous les a convencido que sus medidas políticas son mejores que las de la princesa Celestia y que esta engaña a los ponys para su propio bien. Lightning Dancer fue la que sugirió en no ir a los discursos del nuevo alcalde, lo que salvará a esta familia de ya lo inevitable. ---- 5 meses después de la subida a la alcaldía del extraño pony la gente ya se reveló contra los guardias de La Paz de la zona y nuestra familia de pegasos sabía muy bien que había que salirse de los motines. Empezaron a hacer las maletas ocultándole a Solar Chaser la verdad, la convencieron que se iban a Cloudsdale a visitar a unos familiares. Mientras Lightning preparaba la maleta de Solar Chaser, Cloud introdujo discretamente su traje de Wonderbolt y su chapa de identificación en la maleta; sólo había que llevarse lo necesario pero sabía que, si esto seguía así, lo iba a necesitar. Habían pagado un chef para que les llebase el equipaje y a Solar, que aún no sabía volar, cuado, de pronto, pasan volando en dirección a Ponyville los Wonderbolts a gran velocidad. Solar Chaser: ¡¡waw!! Los Wonderbolts. ¡¡Qué suerte haberlos visto volar! Cloud y Lightning se miraron preocupados sabiendo que haberles visto dirección a Ponyville no era suerte. :Las defensas de Ponyville han caído, pensó Cloud Episodio 3: La llamada del deber Nada había cambiado desde que dejaron Ponyville hace 2 días. Pero hoy, ha llegado uno de los momentos más duros para la familia y que Cloud Rider sabía que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Mientras Lightning prepara la comida y Cloud juega con su hija -sabía que es probable que no la volviese a ver- un casco golpea muy fuerte tres veces que sólo Lightning oye. Le resulta extraño ya que están en la casa de sus padres y nadie sabía que ellos estaban allí. Cuando abre la puerta después de una segunda tanda de golpes se paraliza y comienza a pensar porqué han venido dos ponys con uniforme militar elegante. Sin que ellos dijeran nada Lightning ya sabía porqué habían venido o, más bien a por quien. No es la primera vez que pasa. La primera llamaron a Cloud Rider para dirigir una patrulla de reconocimiento en el reino de Hielo en busca de una posible concentración de Changelings. Volvió a las 3 semanas y sólo habían localizado a 5. Pero esta vez era diferente, no le iban a llevar a una simple misión de reconocimiento. Había empezado una guerra civil en Equestria. Lightning Dancer: Cloud, han venido unos señores a verte. Cuando llega Cloud con Solar el en lomo se le quita la sonrisa de la cara. Cloud Rider: Dadme hasta mañana a primera hora, estaré allí. ---- Cloud estaba dejando a Solar Chaser en su cama cuando el sol salía del horizonte, havía estado todo el día aprovechando para jugar con ella y se habían quedado dormidos. Después fue a despedirse de Lightning que pasó toda la noche en vela. Cloud Rider: Que Solar no se acuerde que me he ido. Alza las alas en ademán de irse cuando Lightning le agarra una. Lightning Dancer: ¡Espera! ¿No te olvidas de algo? Cloud se da la vuelta y le roza el hocico a su esposa. Cloud Rider:Qué haría yo sin ti. Cuando se da la vuelta golpea con la pata trasera la mochila que se olvidaba alzándola y poniéndosela en su lomo. Lightning Dancer: No llevar uniforme. Ambos sonríen, Cloud alza el vuelo y Lightning entra a la casa a atender a su hija que se a despertado. Cuando esta se vuelve a dormir Lightning no puede aguantar más y comienza a llorar de la impotencia, es posible que ya no vuelva a ver a su marido. Episodio 4: La cruda realidad thumb|Yo soy el comandante Cloud Rider Cloud aterriza a las 7 de la mañana en el Centro de Inteligencia. Le enseñan a su batallón de 15 ponys de todas las razas, algunas caras le resultaban familiares. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue a una potra en la zona. Cloud Rider: Hola niñita. Lo siento, no puedes estar aquí... La potranca le interrumpe gritando. Potra: Sí, sí; ya lo sé, es zona restringida sólo para personal autorizado. ¡Estoy harta! ¡¡¡POR QUÉ TODOS CREEN QUE SOY UNA NIÑA NORMAL Y CORRIENTE!!! Soy Neo Luminaria, Sargento, dirigiré el pelotón de reconocimiento de Ponyville. ¿Y quien eres tu novato? Cloud se ríe porque Neo se cree que él es novato. Cloud Rider: Soy el comandante Cloud Rider. Al parecer tú estás a mis órdenes novata. Yo seré quien dirija personalmente el pelotón. La potrilla se enfada y se va. Cloud dice para sí mismo: Cloud Rider: Pff, me llama novato. ---- En la segunda reunión hacen la elección de patrullas. Cloud Rider: Esto va a ser muy simple. Los terrestres, patrulla de tierra; los unicornios, daréis asistencia a los terrestres. Los pegasos les darán apoyo aéreo en caso de problemas. Neo, Ónix; conmigo. ---- Cuando llegaban a Ponyville a Cloud de dio remordimiento y culpa de los amigos que habían dejado atrás a su merced. El sentimiento no diró mucho ya que lo sustituyó uno más grande: el horror. Cloud miraba horrorizado como la guerra había acabado con la vida de muchos ponys, entre ellos amigos, y sus casas. No había más de 2 pisos en pié, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para fijarse en ello. Neo Luminaria había salido de su posición y se juntaba al equipo de tierra. Cloud Rider: ¡¡¡EH, QUE HACES!!! Cloud la agarra del uniforme con los dientes y la arrastra volando, pero Neo intenta escaparse sin conseguirlo Neo Luminaria: ¡¡SUELTAME!! ¡Quiero acción! Cloud Rider: No vas a tener acción; es más, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy. Ónix, acompáñala a la base y vuelve. Mientras haré el turno de los tres. *susurrando para sí mismo* No pienso lidiar con una niña en el frente. ---- Cuando Cloud, Onix y el resto llegaron a la base en Cloudsdale y reportaron lo que habían visto nuestro pegaso preguntó sobre la situación general de Equestria. La inesperada respuesta que le dieron fue peor de lo que había imaginado. Canterlot había perdido el contacto con Apple Loosa, Las Pegasus y los alrededores. Episodio 5: Flashback Después de la primera incursión y de la llamada de atención de su General por haber enviado de vuelta a Neo Luminaria (la cual no le caía muy bien), Cloud se había ido a su casa a descansar, ver a su familia y olbidarse de todos los problemas. Durante 5 minutos de descanso, en la que fué la casa de los padres de Lightning Dancer, para él no había pasado nada: estaban en Ponyville, durmiendo en su casa felices, no conocía a Neo, Anonymous no existía. Anonymous; ese pensamiento le hizo volver a la realidad, el pony misterioso que les había quitado todo sin razón... o sí. Se acordó de su primera incursión cuando era cabo. Cuando estuvo semanas fuera sólo para encontrar a unos pocos changelings, otro equipo de 4 se fué al Bosque Everfree con la misma finalidad y sólo regresó uno, ¿tantos changelings había? Entonces todo empezó a encajar. Episodio 6: "Preséntese soldado" Esta vez los uniformados llegaron a la casa para quedarse. Les informaron que Cloud se iba a ir por un tiempo indefinido; eso es lo más peligroso, significa que le van a llevar al frente y que saldrá cuando esté herido o... por otra circunstancias. Lightning se empezaba a preocupar bastante y preguntó: Lightning Dancer: Pero, ¿cómo que al frente? Si sólo tienen Poniville, ¿no? Soldado #1: Cierto, sólo tienen Ponyville. Soldado #2: Pero están muy bien protegidos. Cloud sabía que mentían, tenían buena parte de Equestria pero no se lo decían a la gente para no alarmarles. Él tampoco iba a decir la verdad De nuevo en la base Cloud ve al equipo formado por otros ponys, pero había algunos que ya conocía. Se acerca a su superior porque ha visto a Neo Luminaria. Cloud Rider: *susurrando* ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Sí mal no recuerdo pedí no verla en mi pelotón. Superior: La organización no gira alrededor tuya, comandante. Ella es la más apta para ser la 2ª al mando del comando, y... Cloud Rider: Espera, ¿has dicho comando? Esa niña no puede estar en una patrulla de élite, ¡Es una niña! Cloud grita demasiado haciendo que todos lo oigan, incluida Neo que sale cabreada de la sala de operaciones. Superior: *sarcástico* Estas haciendo muy buenas amistades en tu pelotón, comandante. Habla con los nuevos, a ver si te va mejor. El superior se va dejando atrás a Cloud Rider y su rabia contenida. Haciendo caso a su superior, Cloud empezó a mirar detenidamente a cada uno de los firmes ponys que estaban bajo su mando. Quería conocerlos para saber sus cualidades. Se interesó en una especie de alicornio dorado don trazos naranjas. Cloud Rider: Tú, cabo, un paso al frente. Preséntese soldado Alicornio: Soy Galaxy Stars señor. Soy una War Galactic Alicorn habilidosa en la magia y en el vuelo. Cloud Rider: ¿Velocidad máxima de vuelo? Galaxy Stars: Superé la barrera del sonido el año pasado señor Cloud Rider: *sonríe* Excelente marca cabo. Descansen, prepárense en 2 minutos. ---- El grupo de 22 ponys estaba listo para el combate; todos uniformados, armados y equipados con los elementos de supervivencia necesarios. La patrulla de Cloud estaba formada por Galaxy Stars, Onix edagar, y otros 3 ponys. Por suerte está vez tenía la obligación de enviar a Neo Luminaria a otra patrulla, pero eso era lo que cambiaría las vidas de los 23 ponys que iban a arriesgar su vida. Cloud Rider: Muy bien ponys, todos listos. Comprueben armamento, seguros puestos y...*sonríe* sólo disparen a lo que les haya disparado antes. Episodio 7: ¿Y el equipo de reconocimiento? Una vez montado el campamento base, haber habiendo un canal de radio para comunicarse con la base y activadas las medidas de seguridad el comando ya podía adentrarse al oscuro bosque Everfree. Todo era un silencio absoluto, sólo se escuchaban el sonido de los cascos, el aletear de las alas y algunos ruidos de los animales del siniestro bosque. thumb|Traje de asalto Los pegasos detectan movimiento a la 1:00 (casi frente a ellos), los unicornios apagan las luces de sus cuernos que usaban como linternas, los pegasos aletean más levemente y se dispersan, todos se preparan. Seguros fuera. De repente aparecen de la nada 2 lobos de madera que agarran a dos de los miembros del comando sin que se pueda hacer nada. El primer lobo cae dejando libre al preso. Después de medio minutos de caos y disparos de las armas silenciadas el segundo lobo se deshace gracias a un rayo lanzado por Onix Edagar dejando el cuerpo inerte del pony secuestrado. Haciendo caso omiso al fallecido, ya en una camilla, Cloud se sorprende al ver a Onix. Cloud Rider: *sonrriendo* ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te vi antes de partir. Onix Edagar: No estaba en la base pero estoy en el grupo, sección de aire. Cuando estaban listos para partir de nuevo aparece Neo para "hablar" con su comandante Neo Luminaria: ¡¡¡TU!!! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Ni hemos salido del bosque y ya tenemos una baja. ¡¿A ti te parece normal?! Cloud Rider: No te alteres. No será la última, y reza para que la próxima no seas tú. Hay que verlo así. ---- Después de montar el campamento base, Cloud decidió enviar un equipo de reconocimiento para evitar más sorpresas. Mientras organizaba el campamento, pero un pony le interrumpió diciendo que era importante. Pony: Señor, el equipo de reconocimiento no ha vuelto. Cloud Rider: ¿Seguro? Cloud Rider mira con prismáticos tácticos y, a lo lejos, divisa un grupo de pegasos hacia el campamento. Cloud Rider: Mira, ahí están. El pony, curioseando, coge los prismáticos y pone el máximo zoom para ver que los pegasos que vienen no tienen ningún uniforme de los soldados de Equestria ni de los Wanderbolts. Una primera explosión sonó cerca de la base, Cloud empezó a gritar ordenes, los ponies corrían de un lado para otro, cogiendo armas o poniéndose a cubierto. La patrulla de Cloud se puso a cubierto en una de las cuevas que habían en la pared de roca, mientras daban cobertura a su líder una explosión derrumbó la entrada de la cueva cuando Cloud Rider estaba a punto de entrar. Lo último que vio fue como Neo Luminaria apartaba a Galaxy Stars antes de que una roca se la tragara. ---- Cuando abrió los ojos se percató que ya era de noche, enseguida le vinieron cosas a la cabeza; las explosiones, la emboscada, la cueva... La cueva, enseguida giró la cabeza hacia ahí y vio que estaba destapada y no había nadie; también vio que el ala izquierda la tenía rota. Intentó levantarse pero sintió un dolor agudo en la pata trasera izquierda. Un rato después se fija que a lo lejos, en los matorrales hay luces en movimiento. Por instinto el comandante se lleva el casco al cinto y se da cuenta que no había nada. Estaba indefenso. Episodio 8: La Resistencia Atemorizado vio como se le acercaban tres ponies lentamente. Uno de ellos llevaba un chaleco gris desarmado pero escoltado por los otros dos. Pony con chaleco: ¿Eres el sargento Cloud Rider? De manera instintiva Cloud mintió. Cloud Rider: ¿Si soy quien? Pony con Chaleco: *sonríe* Perdón, no me he presentado. Soy Nick Mendoza. Cloud había escuchado hablar de él en el puesto de mando en Cloudsdale, era una leyenda, había conseguido desorganizar a los separatistas. Era el líder de la resistencia. Cloud Rider: Comandante Cloud Rider. Nick Mendoza: Bueno bueno, "comandante", hora de mostrarte nuestra humilde morada. Cloud Rider: Pero la pata... Nick Mendoza: Este edificio sigue siendo lo que es, un hospital. Atendemos a civiles y a nuestros hombres y de paso lo usamos de base. El comandante no pudo callárselo más y lo preguntó. Cloud Rider: ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Dónde está mi pelotón? En ese momento aparece detrás de ellos una pony celeste y que quiere hablar con Mendoza. Nick Mendoza: El equipo de búsqueda vendrá de un momento a otro con la información. Pony celeste: Señor, no hemos encontrado nada. Se esconden muy bien, se nota que son profesionales. Nick Mendoza: Ella siempre optimista. Cloud, te presento a Police Platinum, era mi compañera de trabajo antes de... bueno... todo. Police Platinum: Comandante. Nick Mendoza: *sonríe* Soy increíble. Cloud, ve con ella y ayuda al equipo a encontrar a tu preciado equipo. ---- Estaban en medio del bosque, Cloud miraba a todas partes porque no estaba acostumbrado a ir por tierra y menos con un ala rota. Police Platinum: *contenta* Eh, comandante, mira. Police hacen que Cloud vuelva de sus pensamientos y se percata de delante tienen a un grupo de ponies uniformados y entre ellos está Galaxy Stars. La policía va a salir del escondite pero el comandante la para. Cloud Rider: Espera, fíjate en sus ojos. Son verdes, son changelings. Police Platinum: Pues ataquemos les Cloud la vuelve a parar y la mira con ojos serios Cloud Rider: Puede que sea una trampa y hayan más esperando. Vamos a dar un rodeo. Los changelings solo han podido cambiar a la forma de Galaxy si se han enfrentado ha ella así que... Cloud no quiso pensar en el tema, entonces de acordó de su familia y eso no hizo que las cosas mejorasen. Mientras seguían caminando se encontraron con el campamento destruido donde Cloud se rompió el ala. Y vio una señal que solo un miembro del ejército de Equestria podía reconocer: un pañuelo azul marino en la entrada de una cueva. Antiguamente eso se usaba para disuadir a los guardias de Nightmare haciendo pensar que ese sitio estaba a su favor, cuando la princesa Luna volvió empezó a usarse como indicación de que habían aliados ahí escondidos. Cloud no dudó en entrar seguido del resto, empezó a bajar hasta que se dio cuenta que a lo lejos había una luz y se escuchaban voces. Silenciadores listos, seguros fuera. Capítulo 9: El reencuentro Cloud se asomó y entró en la habitación natural de la cueva donde, al parecer, habían otros 4 ponies irreconocibles al rededor de una hoguera. Justo entra se escucha: ALTO, y cloud es inmovilizado y tirado al suelo bruscamente, eso hace que los miembros de La Resistencia que acompañaban al comandante saliesen en su ayuda. Por el escándalo, los ponies de la hoguera se habían levantado y desenfundado sus armas. Entonces de la nada vinieron más ponies y La Resistencia no tubo más remedio que soltar las armas. Entonces una luz iluminó sus caras y Cloud escucho una voz familiar. Voz : ¡Es Cloud, soltadle bastardos! Entonces apareció un pequeño cuerpo que se acercó hacia el, era Neo. Enseguida los soldados le soltaron y Neo abrazó a Cloud. Neo Luminaria: ¿Donde estabas?¿Quienes son estos? ¡Por Celestia, en que estabas pensando!¡Pensé que estabas muerto! Cloud Rider: *sonriendo* Si me dejases respirar te lo contaría. Después de las presentaciones Neo le puso al corriente de todo: muchas bajas, más desaparecidos y sin comunicaciones. Era la hora de acabar con todo. Cloud Rider :Necesito saber una cosa, ¿dónde está Galaxy Stars? Neo Luminaria: Está aquí con nosotros por? Cloud Rider :Pensaba que le había pasado algo. Este sitio no es seguro, nos vamos a la base de La Resistencia. ---- Cuando Cloud llegó con unos 10 soldados de más al hospital base mientras Nick Mendoza les esperaba en la puerta. Nick Mendoza: ¿Nunca te han dicho lo increíble que eres? Cloud Rider: Lo cierto es que no. ---- Mientras tanto en Cloudsdale Lightning Dancer escucha los ya familiares ruidos de los cascos golpeando la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio a dos soldados uniformados y sus peores pesadillas se cumplieron. Los soldados le dijeron que habían perdido la comunicación de la base en el asedio a Ponyville pero que era probable que Cloud estuviese vivo, y eso es lo que ella esperaba, ese día ni comió ni durmió, estaba en shock. ---- Mientras Nick y Cloud planeaban una estrategia para adentrarse en Ponyville. Nick Mendoza: ¿Y si vamos por la calle principal, despejandola...? Cloud Rider: Estas loco. Lo mejor es ir por los callejones y tejados hasta la plaza principal donde colocaremos una tirolína para entrar por el tejado del ayuntamiento. Nick Mendoza: Eso si sigue en pie. ---- ç Mientras el equipo de asalto se preparaba para la incursión un grupo de técnicos intentaban crear un radiofaro para poder comunicarse con Canterlot. Cuando Cloud entró en la sala de dirigió a Mendoza. Cloud Rider: ¿Solo estos?¿No hay más? Nick Mendoza: Haber traído más, todos tus soldados y más de los que puedo proporcionar están aquí Cloud sabía que si fallaban esta misión seria el fin de toda Equestria, todo tenía que salir a la perfección... Capítulo 10: Incursión a Ponyville Cloud y el pequeño equipo preparado para la incursión avanzaban hacia Ponyville cuando oscurecía hasta que empezaron a ver las primeras casas, en ruinas. Todosiban por tierra y empezaban a dividirse según lo planeado. Cloud, Mendoza y Neo eran el grupo que tenía que entrar al ayuntamiento, llevaban una tirolina y gafas de visión nocturna. El ala de Cloud estaba curada pero los médicos recomendaban dejarla en reposo y no volar. Mientras subían unas escaleras anti-incendios comenzaron a hablar para aliviar la tensión. Neo Luminaria: Y, ¿qué pasó mientras estabas desaparecido Cloud Rider: No mucho, Mendoza me recogió y cuando fui a buscaros me encontré a unos changelins y unos de ellos estaba transformado en Galaxy Stars. Neo Luminaria: ¿Changelins? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Cloud Rider: Ni idea, pero estoy seguro que están metidos en esto. De repente Nick para en seco y hace un gesto de que se escondan. Hay 2 ponies no identificados que se dirigen a su posición. Mientras están escondidos Cloud y Mendoza se comunican y, cuando pasan de largo, los cojen y los noquean. Poco a poco van avanzando. Police Platinum:*por la radio* Zona de extracción limpia i lista, señor. Galaxy Stars:*por la radio* Zona de vigilancia lista. Nick Mendoza: Ok, mantengan posiciones, estamos llegando al ayuntamiento. ---- Nick Mendoza: Apunta más arriba de la ventana pero que entre. Neo Luminaria:*concentrada* Se donde tengo que disparar, dejame hacerlo. Nick Mendoza:*aguantando la risa* ¿Seguro que no quieres que lo haga yo? Una tirolina no es un juguete para potros. Neo Luminaria:*cabreada*¿Quieres dejarme en paz? O te atravieso la pata con la tirolina. Cloud Rider:*riendo*déjalo, te está tomando el pelo. Una vez lanzada la tirolina y dentro del edificio neutralizan a los tres guardias que se habían quedado desconcertados por la tirolina y la rapidez de la patrulla. Cloud, seguido del resto, Baja las oscuras escaleras, con las gafas encendidas, hasta llegar a una gran sala con 8 ponies, uno de ellos hablando con un holograma. Voz: Sí señora, todo está saliendo como debe. A sus órdenes. Enseguida Cloud reconoció esa voz, Anounymous. Lo tenía al alcance, de un solo disparo podía acabar con el pony que lo empezó todo; pero no, no podía hacerlo porque, aunque esté condenado a muerte Cloud sabía que tenía que ir a un juicio en Canterlot y ser interrogado. Cloud Rider:*a la radio* galaxy, rodea el ayuntamiento. Galaxy Stars:*por la radio* Hecho comandante. Cloud Rider:Neo, las granadas de humo. Tenía 3, les quitó las anillas y las lanzó sobre los enemigos haciendo que se desorientasen. Una bala que saló del cañón silenciado del arma de Cloud impactó en una pata de Anonymous haciendo que cayese y ya pudiese moverse. Después de un corto pero intenso tiroteo solo quedaban 4 ponies: Nick, Cloud, Neo y Anonymous. Anonymous: Veo que vuelvo a verte amigo. *Cloud le pega con la culata en el morro haciendo que sangre* Sabes, soy menos de lo que piensas. En ese instante Anonymous se traga una pastilla que tenía en un pequeño bolsillo escondido en su chaleco. El comandante intenta que la vomite en vano. Neo Luminaria:¿Qué ha pasado? Cloud Rider:Se ha suicidado. *a la radio* hemos acabado, vamos a salir. Una vez fuera recopilan información: Anonymous muerto, el equipo de extracción ha fabricado un teléfono por satélite casero y han informado al puesto de mando de su ubicación. Cloud Rider:Todo ha acabado al fin. *sonríe* Hora de mis vacaciones. Supongo que tendrás una familia esperándote, ¿no? Nick Mendoza:No, pero así ocuparé todo el tiempo en recontruir Ponyville Cloud Rider:Espero volver a verte. =Epílogo= Sabía que la guerra había acabado pero Cloud seguía en la lista de desaparecidos. Solar Chaser le preguntaba donde estaba su padre y Lightning siempre respondía que pronto vendrá. Un día llaman a la puerta y cuando abre se lo encuentra a él, con un uniforme militar y a bolsa que le dio antes de irse. Mientras Cloud la abrazaba escuchó una voz infantil y ahí estaba su hija, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. thumb|Te he echado de menos papá Cloud Rider no podía ser más feliz, estaba en casa, con su familia y fuera de peligro. Pero hay algo que no encajaba, ¿por qué habían tantos changilians? Clou creía tener la respuesta pero nadie podía imaginarse lo que realmente estaba detrás de todo. =Tabla=